Refrigerant systems utilize circuits that circulate refrigerant in order to facilitate heat transfer and remove heat from a target area. Various components can be coupled to the refrigerant circuit depending on the type of system being utilized, such as a compressor of an automobile's air conditioning system.
Refrigeration systems often utilize additive fluids with the refrigerant in the refrigerant circuit to maintain the performance of the system at a satisfactory level. Examples of additive fluids placed in refrigerant circuits include compressor lubricant, Ultraviolet or other leak detection dye, leak stop material, performance enhancers, acid neutralizers, drying agents, and other A/C circuit fluids. These additive fluids can be introduced into the system by pre-mixing the additive fluid with the refrigerant fluid and expelling the mixture into the circuit and by utilizing a mechanical piston to inject the additive fluid into the circuit.